Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus, system, and method of controlling display, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Image capturing devices capable of capturing wider-angle images than those captured by general-purpose (generic) digital cameras are widely used. For example, a spherical camera provided with a plurality of, for example, fish-eye lenses generates a spherical image of a 360-degree surrounding view captured with a single image capturing operation. A user can determine the line-of-sight direction as desired for the spherical image and view the spherical image in various directions.
However, taking into consideration an image processing load, image processing of a spherical image for a wide image capturing range is likely to be restricted. The image quality of a spherical image tends to be lower (for example, the resolution is lower, whiteout is more likely to occur, or color reproducibility is lower) than that of an image captured by the generic digital camera. Accordingly, in a case where a user enlarges a portion of a spherical image and views the spherical image, a decrease in the image quality may be unallowable to the user or the user may have difficulty in obtaining detailed information, which may be inconvenient to the user.